fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naraka
Naraka is one of the most deadliest and most vile place in the entire Earthland, going as far as being sealed within a large magic dome by the Magic Council since it's first members. The place is kept under extreme protection, always being monitored and targeted by the Etherion in order to make sure no one would ever attempt to be foolish enough to enter. History After Zeref was sealed and his follower's gone to the wind, the 8 Demon Lord Stones slowly began to expand their power to whatever they could, which were the remaining small demons of Zeref. Gaining control of them, the demons began to one by one gather any Colstones] that were crafted by humans. Slowly but surely, the demons gathered more and more, which caused the chaos to begin resonating around the entire area, combined with the powers of the Demon Lord Stones, the entire territory slowly started to drop to madness. As the chaos grew and grew, construction of demonic elements began to sprout from all around the area, slowly changing and shifting around the small pile of Colstones and Demon Lord Stones, eventually creating a large cavern over them. The sense of chaos eventually was caught on by Wandering Mages, slowly bringing them into the border of the maddness, it eventually clouded their senses and corrupted their minds. Eventually more than 100 mages were trapped and rounded up right in the middle of the territory, where the stones gave them the message, Those who fight and survive will recieve grand power, those that fall will suffer for eternity. The mages fought and fought for what seemed like ages until only the top three were left standing, baked in their enemies blood. The Colstones were revealed and the trio took on more of their power than any living being could possibly handle, mutating them into three bird-like beings with muscular features and corrupted forms, making them the three new Colguardians of their territory. Eventually the Magic Council caught wind of this, sent in all Ten Wizard Saints in order to create an indestructible barrier said to be able to keep off any being. The council also decided to keep the Etherion hovering around that place to make sure that if anything ever escaped, they would be able to obliterate the threat without a moment's notice. No other outsider has ever been into the area and lived to tell about it. Inhabitants Knowing that in their current forms they would be useless, the Demon Lords created an entire area filled with corrupted beasts that are extremely hostile to anyone that sets even one foot into their territory. The most powerfu l of the beasts are the ColGuardians, three bird-like beings with incredible muscle mass and power that put any Guild ace or Master to shame. Originally mages themselves, they have shown to be fluent in some magics, but mostly use their brute force on weaker opponents, at one point slicing them in half without so much as a wave of their hands. So far it seems that every beast in the terriory obeys the control of the Demon Lord Stones and do as they direct. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Phantombeast Category:Firegod00